Alex
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Bio Alex (formerly named "Alakay" before living at the Central Park Zoo) is a lion. He was the king of the zoo. (He called himself THE KING OF NEW YORK.) Alex enjoyed his life at the zoo, and was surprised when hearing Marty's wish to leave and live in the wild. As the main attraction of the Zoo, he is featured heavily on merchandise, and gives an "Alex the Lion" snow globe to Marty for his birthday. He also shows an infatuation with steak, though later remarks that sushi tastes better. As a cub, Alex was born on a African wildlife reserve and named Alakay. He was the son of the alpha lion, Zuba, and was constantly given lessons on hunting, though he displayed no interest in the activity. During one of the sessions, Alex was captured by poachers, but the crate he was contained in fell into a river and eventually floated to New York. On April 8, 1972 Alex arrives in New York after floating over the Atlantic Ocean when his transport crate fell into the sea. He is brought to the Central Park Zoo and proves to be very popular with the public. Madagascar In Madagascar, after Marty leaves in an effort to take a train to the wild, Alex, Gloria, and Melman pursue him and are shot with tranquilizer darts by humans. Animal-rights activist pressure the zoo into releasing them back into the wild, but on the ship to the preserve, Alex and his friends fall into the ocean. They wash ashore on Madagascar, and, while Marty is excited to be free, Alex wishes to go home but later changes his mind. He grows very hungry after days of being unable to eat, not realizing that steak is animal flesh, and starts to regain his hunting instincts. Hunger drives Alex into a crazed state, which causes him to hallucinate everyone as steak and attack Marty. After realising what he did to Marty, Alex barricades himself in the predator area of the island. Marty pursues him, unwilling to leave his friend, but is attacked by the fossa, the native predators of Madagascar. After overcoming his hunting instincts, Alex works to defend Marty, and is later given sushi by the Penguins to satiate his hunger. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa In Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Before Alex encounters his parents, Zuba and Florrie, who are overjoyed to see their son and in the end, becomes alpha lion, He re-encounters the old lady & start fighting & is easily harmed by all of his ideas to injure Nana, Zuba assumes that Alex is strong after hearing that he is the "king" of New York and arranges a rite of passage into the pride. Makunga, Zuba's rival, persuades Alex to challenge Teetsi during the Alex's rite of passage. Teetsi was revealed to be a bulky, strong lion and Alex quickly loses. In order to keep from keep away Alex, Zuba transfers his control to Makunga, and in turn he, Florrie, and Alex are banished. Zuba was mad at Alex after realizing that he is not a fierce warrior. The next day, the watering hole is shown to be dried up and Alex leaves with Marty to find out the cause. They leave the safety of the reserve, prompting Zuba to follow Alex and bring him back. Alex discovers that stranded New Yorkers had created a dam, and through use of dancing, he is recognized by the attacking New Yorkers. With the help of others, the dam is destroyed and they return to the preserve. His father learns to respect his habits, and they remain in Africa instead of flying home with the penguins. The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper In The Penguins of Madagascar in A Christmas Caper, a stuffed animal Alex is seen briefly and its head is quickly dismembered by Nana's Poodle Mr. Chew. Alex has a small cameos with his friends celebrating Christmas and singing a version of "Jingle Bells" at the end. ---- Physical strength The fact that Alex loses the challenge in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and is spanked by Nana in Madagascar gives him the impression that he is weak, but this is not true, because Nana only got Alex by surprise, someting that's evident in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa where he has a short but equilibrated fight against Nana. indeed, Alex is shown to have a imense level of interior physical strength that's superhuman even for a lion standards, seeing that he broke the zoo's public telephone, and lifts Melman, Marty and Gloria (a being whose weight is more than enough to break apart a thick concrete wall) all at once almost effortless.Also according to some fan fictions and Rule 34 Alex has a big dick. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Characters